


For Better or For Worse

by 1Damage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cheating, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lawyer!Harry, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Damage/pseuds/1Damage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is suspicious that Harry is cheating on him. Harry thinks Louis is oblivious then tries to deny it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harry cheats on Louis based on Sam Smith's song "I'm Not The Only One."

The alarm clock went off on Louis’ phone on the nightstand next to the bed. He tiredly opened one eye and reached up to turn it off. He crashed back onto his pillow closing his eyes and groaned. It was 6am so he knew it was time to get out of bed and go teach his class. He turned to face the other side of the bed catching sight of his husband Harry’s shirtless back, who was still asleep and snoring softly. Louis let out a sad sigh since he went to bed before Harry came home. He must have got in super late since he was usually the first one up out of the two. He has been coming home later and later each night. He tells Louis the reason is that he has a lot of paperwork to do at the Law firm and he has to prepare for a bunch of upcoming cases. Louis believed him for a few months until he started to notice his strange behavior. Such as, always being on his phone texting someone every five minutes, arriving home late, his short temper every time Louis asks him what he is up to, and their lack of intimacy to name a few. Things really hit home when Louis would notice whenever Harry snuck in (when he thought Louis was asleep) his hair would be a mess, and his clothes were crushed as if they had been lying on the floor. But he is still in love with him, none the less.

Louis moved closer to Harry’s sleeping form and wrapped his arm around him. He started giving him loving kisses up his shoulder then leaning over to his neck then his cheek. “Baby?” Louis asked brushing away his husband’s long hair from his face getting a glimpse of his handsome features. He gets no response, so he kisses his forehead and strokes his head. “Harry?” Louis whispers in his ear trying to wake him. “Hmmmm?” Harry grumbles out in his deep octave morning tone. “It’s time to get up, it’s already six.” Louis explains. “Ughhh I need ten more minutes,” Harry mumbled. “Alright I’ll come wake you after I shower. “M’kay,” Harry whispered and fell back asleep. Louis hated to admit it but he loved tired Harry because he always looks so soft and cuddly, even though he was much bigger than Louis is. 

Just as he promised, Louis came back to wake up his husband after his shower. He was going to let him sleep until he got fully dressed but he knew it might make his husband late to his office. “Alright Harry Edward, you have to get up,” Louis said as he gently shook his husband. Harry finally sat up reluctant against the headboard rubbing his eyes, looking as cute as ever. “What time did you get in last night,” Louis questioned, he slightly dreaded his response. “A little after Midnight,” Harry said his voice still groggy from sleep. “Were you at the office?” Louis asked secretly eyeing his husband to see if he was going to tell a lie. “Yeah I was just finishing up stuff for the McKenzie Case,” Harry said as he got out of bed. Louis quickly walks over to where Harry was standing and wraps his arms around his husband’s waist. “Well I’m glad you got home safe,” he says as he looks up into his emerald green eyes. “Where is my good morning kiss?” Louis asks with a cheeky smile. “Right here,” Harry says as he leans down and kisses him on the lips softly. “I am going to take a shower and get dressed; will you make me a cup of tea?” Harry asks with a small pout. “Of course my love.” Louis says in all honesty. 

Once Louis was dressed and finished getting his stuff ready to leave, he prepared tea and toast for breakfast. The only two things he couldn’t mess up in the kitchen. Harry came flying down the stairs dressed in one of his Armani suits with his hair pulled back in a neat bun. His look of morning bliss was replaced by a concentrated scowl as he checked his watch. He started looking around in the living room and the foyer for something. “Where the hell is my briefcase,” Harry said frustrated as he kept running from room to room. Louis was expecting calm as they both went through their morning rituals but now Harry was running around wild like a tornado. Harry’s phone starts ringing on the kitchen counter next to Louis. “Harry someone is calling you!” Louis shouted so his voice would carry to whatever room he was in. He suddenly appeared back in the kitchen grabbing his phone and answering it. “Styles,” answered sternly, “I know! Relax I got it, everything will be fine. We already went over everything.” Harry walks back out of the kitchen completely ignoring Louis and the breakfast he made for them. Louis finishes his tea and washes his mug out and puts it away. Harry burst back in the kitchen after his phone call has ended. “Louis I’ve got to go,” Harry says as he checks to make sure he has his car keys and sunglasses. “You didn’t even eat anything,” Louis said worriedly. “I don’t have time; I have court today so I can’t be late! I will see you when I get home.” Harry says in a rush. “What time will that be?” Louis asks quietly. “I don’t know but I will call you okay baby.” Harry says quickly as he gives Louis a quick peck on the lips and goes to the car park to get into his Range Rover. “I love you,” Louis quietly says as the door shuts. 

\-----

“We find the defendant Al McKenzie not guilty on all counts, and all charges are to be dropped. Court is adjourned,” the Judge says before he bangs the gavel signaling the end of the trial. “Yes!” Harry silently cheers making sure to stay professional until the judge walks out. Everyone stands up while the judge exits the courtroom. Harry turns to his client Al and they shake hands. “Thanks for everything Harry!” Al says with a huge smile. “It was my pleasure, you run into anymore trouble you give me a call,” Harry says with all sincerity. “Will do,” Al says as they both exit the courtroom. They both part ways as Harry gets in his car to head back to his office.

“ANOTHER WIN FOR STYLES!” Harry shouts as he enters the law firm full of his colleagues. They all stand up and clap, some giving him high fives. “Congrats Harry!” “Good job Man!” “Seriously when do you ever lose Harry,” his receptionist Jade laughs. “That’s beside the point Jade,” Harry says with a wink as he enters his office. Truth is Harry rarely loses, that’s why he made partner so fast. He’s only lost a few cases so far in his career but his wins greatly out-number his loses. He is only 26 and the youngest partner at the firm which is pretty impressive. 

Harry walks over to his desk and puts all his stuff down. He starts putting everything in it’s exact spot since he is such a perfectionist. 

“Congratulations on your win Harry,” a slow sultry voice speaks from across the room.

“OH MY GOSH!” Harry screams not so manly as he jumps back from his desk, “What are you doing in here?! You scared me, I didn’t even see you.” Harry clutches his chest trying to regain his composure. He looks over to the couch to see none other than, Mr. Cole Snyder. Cole is one of his many high profile clients. A very handsome, classy bachelor at the age of 55 with short salt and pepper hair. Cole owns a plethora of real estate across the country well worth in the billions. A year ago he got into some legal trouble with a nightclub owner in London and he got referred to Harry. He was very impressed when the young lawyer won his case, plus getting him a settlement as well. 

“Jade let me in, I told her I had some private things to discuss with you,” Cole said eyeing Harry like a predator does it’s prey.

“I just saw you last night, you kept me here so late I almost overslept this morning,” Harry says as he goes back to organizing the things on his desk.

Cole gets up and casually walks over behind Harry and starts massaging his shoulders. “I love this suit on you, but you don’t want to crush the jacket. Why don’t you take it off,” he says as he starts to remove it from Harry’s back. He carefully hangs it up on his chair. 

“Thanks, but I see what your doing.” Harry says as he turns and eyes Cole.

“What am I doing,” Cole asks as he steps closer into Harry’s space.

“You’re trying to seduce me,” Harry says as he pushes Cole slightly on his chest, “again.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night, when I had you bent over your desk,” Cole smiles, “I’m surprised you’re able to walk this morning.”

Harry’s face hardens slightly, “I’m married Cole.” 

“And I’m horny, what else is new?” Cole laughs. 

“We can’t keep doing this, whatever this is.” Harry says as he gestures towards himself and Cole. He walks over to the couch and sits with his head in his hands. Cole lets out an annoyed sigh, he’s gone through this so many times before and it always ends up the same. He quietly walks to the door and turns the lock, before he mockingly strolls across the room and sits by Harry on the couch. 

“Well whatever this is,” Cole whispers as he nips at Harry’s earlobe, “I know you can’t resist it.” He blows into his ear softly and runs his fingers through the curls at the top of Harry’s neck. He takes Harry’s hands away from his face, places them in his lap and holds them there. Then he starts to kiss down Harry’s neck slowly until he gets to a particular spot. Cole then begins to suck and bite while putting his hand on the other side of Harry’s neck to bring him closer to his mouth. He knows all of Harry’s trigger spots by now, and he knows there is no way the younger lad will want him to stop now. 

“Mmmmm,” Harry lets out a soft moan as his eyes start to roll into his head. “Cole...st-...we can’t,” he breathes out breathlessly. “Louis is starting to get suspicious.”

Harry’s husband is the furthest thing from Cole’s mind as he continues his assault on Harry’s neck. 

“Don’t leave any mark-ahhhhhhhhh mhmmmmm” Harry starts to say as Cole starts rubbing Harry’s crotch through his trousers receiving a moan. Cole takes this opportunity to shove his tongue down Harry’s throat and starts aggressively making out with him. Cole gently pushes Harry back onto the couch. He starts grinding on Harry’s hips to get friction while still rubbing him with his hand. Harry pulls his mouth away and turns his head towards the door slightly frightened, “I didn’t lock the door,” he says quickly. 

“I already did,” Cole gives a sleazy smile and goes back to kissing Harry’s mouth.

\-----

“Mr. Louis, when is Mr. Harry going to come read to us again?” one of Louis’ kindergarteners asked. It was right before nap time when Louis would read them a story. Sometimes when Harry could get away from his office, he would come visit Louis and his class. He would read to the kids while Louis cleaned up the classroom, so during nap time they could eat lunch together. But Harry has been so busy it hasn’t happened in awhile. “You guys like having Mr. Harry read to you guys huh?” Louis asked his class. Most of them shook their heads yes. 

“I liked his voices.” 

“I liked how he made his voice all girly,” one girl giggled. 

“He talks deep like a bad guy in a movie but he is so nice!” 

Louis smiles at all his students’ comments about his husband. He had no idea he had this effect on them. “Well I will have to call him while you kiddos are sleeping and ask him won’t I?” 

“YEAH!!!!” they all shout. 

“Okay who gets to pick out the book today? I believe it’s Candice’s turn,” Louis says. 

Barbara walks up to Louis with her book, “This is my favorite it’s called “Earth Angel,” she hands Louis the book with a big smile, her blue eyes gleaming with joy and excitement that her teacher was going to read it.

“Oooo this is a good book Barbara, thank you!” Louis says excited to read this particular book.

“Alright does everyone have a spot on the carpet? Pillows? Blankets?” Louis questions.

“Yes!”

“Yes Mr. Louis!”

“Yep.”

“Alright, this is “Earth Angel” by Victoria Stark,” Louis begins, “ Some people can’t handle being in the presence of an angel without losing their mind.” Louis laughs slightly thinking of his Hazza because that’s exactly how he feels about him. “That’s why Earth Angels are so rare, and if you come across one, consider yourself very lucky,” Louis continues to read.

By the time Louis is done reading the book, he sees that all the children are asleep. He puts the book on his desk and begins to tidy up the things in the classroom that won’t make too much noise. 

It takes him about 10 minutes, he still has another 20 before nap time is over. He decides to give Harry a call, mainly just to hear his voice. He calls Harry’s cell phone, it rings a few times, then goes straight to voicemail. “He should be done with court by now,” Louis thinks. He calls his office next, he has to answer it if he is in there. It rings again, then goes straight to voicemail. “Maybe he is still in court, let me call Jade,” Louis thinks. He dials Jade’s cell phone since she is usually at lunch around this time.

“Hello”

“Hey Jade, it’s Louis.”

“Hey Louis, what’s up?”

“Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to know if Harry is still in court he isn’t answering his phones.”

“No he actually won his case this morning, I thought he would have told you after it happened. He came into the office screaming about it,” Jade laughed.

“Oh, no he didn’t tell me yet. Maybe he was waiting until he got home,” Louis said with a hint of sadness.

“He probably didn’t have time, because he had a meeting with one of his clients once he got back. That’s why he isn’t answering his office phone.”

“He’s with a client? I guess that makes sense. Thanks Jade!”

“My pleasure Louis, have a nice day! Bye!”

Louis knows his baby works so hard to help support them, plus to live out his dreams of being a hotshot lawyer. But Louis still misses Harry deep in his bones while he is away from him. They both met in grad school while Harry was enrolled in the Law Program, and Louis in the Early Childhood Development courses. There was a corner coffee shop just right off campus that had an open mic night every Thursday night. Louis walked in one night and saw a cute boy sitting by himself so he decided to introduce himself and the rest was history. He was so grateful that Harry took his nose out of his law book for two seconds that night. Louis wishes he could go back to that time. They used to spend more time together. They would help each other study or just simply hang out. At graduation Louis asked Harry to marry him, of course he said yes. They bought an apartment and started their life together. Once Harry started his apprenticeship, he was constantly at the law firm or bombarded with paperwork for the smaller cases the more successful lawyers didn’t want to deal with. He found himself winning case after case until the firm decided to make him partner. Meanwhile, Louis started out shadowing Kindergarten teachers at the local primary schools around the area. Luckily one of the teachers was going into retirement which meant there would be an open position. The teacher had taken a liking to Louis and even recommended him to the board to replace her. 

Louis looks at the clock and nap time is almost over. Louis loves his job. He gets to teach and hang out with a bunch of amazing kids all day. All his students are so smart and fun, they rarely have any outbursts. Going to class everyday gets his mind of his home troubles for sure.  
“Alright time to wake everyone up” Louis says as he softly rubs his hands together.

\-----

“You’re bloody amazing,” Cole praises as he collapses on Harry after he releases. Harry feels so ashamed as he always does after they finish, but he still keeps letting Cole have his way with him. He feels so dirty. “Can you get off me,” Harry says more than he asks. “Oh don’t be such a brat, you know you enjoyed it as much as I did,” Cole said as he tied off the condom and got up to retrieve his pants. Harry sat up and cringed at his cum drying on his chest. He slowly got up hissing at the pain in his backside. “Fuck,” he whispers as he stands up to find his pants that were thrown somewhere. “Took it like a champ,” Cole laughs as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. Harry just looks at him and glares. 

Once they are both dressed and Harry cleaned his chest off with a napkin, Harry walks over to his office phone remembering that it rang. He checks to see if the person left a message, then he notices Louis’ number on the caller id. If he didn’t feel bad enough already, he felt a thousand times worse. “We should do this again baby,” Cole says as he wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and kisses his cheek. “Leave Cole,” Harry says furiously looking at Cole, “and I’m not your baby.” 

“Right, you’re my lawyer,” Cole says with a cheeky wink as he exits the office. 

Harry presses the call button on his phone to get a hold of Jade.

“Yes, Harry,” she asks.

“Jade, do I have any more clients scheduled to come in today,” he asks praying she says no.

“Let me check the books…...nope I’ve got nothing.” 

“Thank you, I’m heading out early, if anyone calls email me but don’t call me.”

“Will do sir!”

“Thanks Jade,” Harry says happily as he hangs up the speaker phone.

Harry checks his watch to see if Louis’ class is done yet. If he leaves right now he can make it in time for the bell. He gathers up all the things he needs to take home and leaves his office. 

\---  
“Mr. Louis do you like the picture I drew?!”

“Very nice Sam! You’re a natural” Louis says very impressed with the six year olds artistic ability.

“Thank you,” Sam says bashfully as he gets back to drawing more pictures.

“Alright class the bell is about to ring, put away all your supplies. We need to make sure the classroom is all clean for when your parents arrive.”

The class, including Louis, start to clean up all the crayons and paper. They are all so busy with clean up that they don’t notice the door open. 

“Mr. Harry,” Barbara shouts excitedly and points at the tall figure by the door, before she runs towards him.

Louis whips his head up towards the door and in-fact sees his husband still dressed in his suit with his Ray-Bans on looking like some model. Sometimes Louis can’t believe he married such an adonis. 

“Miss Barbara, every time I see you, you get more and more beautiful,” Harry says turning on his charm for the little girl.

Barbara blushes and looks up at Harry with heart eyes. 

“Mr. Harry, look my tooth fell out,” another little girl named Kendall said running up to Harry.

“Wow! Make sure you put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy okay,” Harry says as he bends down to the girl’s height. 

“Okay,” she says with a big toothy smile as well as heart eyes like Barbara. 

“Alright girls,” Louis says as he starts redirecting the girls back to getting their things ready, “my turn to talk to Mr. Harry.”

“Bye Mr. Harry” they both say like twins as they wave and go back to what they are supposed to be doing.

“I still got it,” Harry says with a dimpled smile.

Louis rolls his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I finished early at the office and I wanted to come see my favorite kindergarten class. I also heard a rumour that the teacher is one hot piece of ass.” Harry talks quietly since there are children near by.

“I’m a married hot piece of ass, but thanks.”

“Your husband is a lucky guy, bet he’s ugly.”

“Yeah and he isn’t packing much heat down there if you know what I mean.”

Harry’s face falls at that, “Heyyyyyyy!”

Louis giggles at his husband silliness, “The kids’ parents should start arriving soon so you can sit at my desk until they all leave.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Louis sir,” Harry salutes as he follows his husband’s orders. Louis just giggles and rolls his eyes at his husband. 

“Bye Mr. Louis,” the last student to leave says before exiting the classroom with their parent.

“See you tomorrow!” Louis waves at his student before walking over to his husband that is staring intently at his phone.

Louis smacks Harry’s foot that is perched on his desk, “ so what really brought you here?”

Harry looks up at Louis like he is crazy, “can’t a guy just come visit his husband without an interrogation?”

“I guess,” Louis shrugs, “ the kids were saying how they missed you coming to read to them.”

“It has been awhile hasn’t it,” Harry says trying to remember the last time he actually came in.

“When were you going to tell me you won your case today baby?” Louis says happily.

“Right when I took your cute ass out for dinner to celebrate,” Harry says as he pulls Louis by his waist so he is closer to him. Louis puts his arms around Harry’s neck and stares into his eyes for a bit. Then he dips his head down to kiss him on the lips. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips then kiss him again. 

“Do you have any work to do at home tonight,” Louis asks biting Harry’s lip.

“Nope you’ve got me for the whole night.”

“In that case, let’s go eat because I am starving..in more ways than one,” Louis winks as he grabs his bag and keys. 

Harry growls from behind him staring at his sinful butt.

\---

“Baby this place is so expensive, we could’ve just gone to that pizza joint by the house,” Louis groans as they walk into one of London’s elite restaurants. 

“Shut up and let me spoil you,” Harry smiles as he pulls Louis into his side and kisses the top of his head. Louis blushes to himself at the gesture. 

“Welcome back Mr. Styles,” the hostess greets with a little too friendly smile, “would you like your usual table?”

“No the usual table are for clients, I need a special table for me and my husband tonight,” Harry says as he lovingly looks into Louis’s eyes making Louis duck his head and blush again. 

“Of course,” she says now with a bit of a forced smile. She grabs two menus and says, “right this way gentlemen.”

“Come here often Mr. Styles,” Louis says bumping Harry’s hip slightly. 

“Yeah you could say that,” Harry laughs, “I bring all my wealthy clients here.” 

“Here’s your private booth Mr. and Mr. Styles, enjoy your meal,” the hostess says before she walks away. 

They both slide in until they reach the middle since it’s a half circle shaped booth facing the rest of the restaurant. 

“I’m seriously so hungry,” Louis whines grabbing the menu looking to see what he wants to get.

“Yeah me too, where is the waiter,” Harry says slightly agitated.

“Relax babe, we just got seated,” Louis says as he starts rubbing Harry’s knee under the table while still searching the menu.

“Hello my name is Shawn, I’ll be your server for this evening. Can I start you gentlemen off with a beverage?”

“Can you bring us a bottle of your most expensive red wine please?”

“Wait what,” Louis looks at Harry like he has grown three heads.

“Right away Sir,” the waiter says as he leaves the table.

“What,” Harry asks with a shrug as he looks at Louis.

“Why are you doing all of this,” Louis questions slightly confused.

“I told you I want to spoil the love of my life,” Harry says with a huge smile as he kisses Louis’ cheek. “Just don’t worry about the price okay, I got it!”

“Okay,” Louis sighs even though he knows something is up but he isn’t sure.

“Do you know what you want babe,” Harry asks already knowing what he wants since he gets it every time he comes here. 

“All of it sounds so good, I don’t know. What are you getting?”

“The seafood risotto, it’s my usual. I’ve heard the steak is amazing though,” he says as puts his arm around his husband and pulls him into his side. 

“That does sound good, I’ll get that.”

“Perfect,” Harry says grabbing the menu from Louis’ grasp, “just don’t look at the price.”

“Why how much is it,” Louis says going to grab the menu back with wide eyes.

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry says with a huge smile as squeezes Louis in a hug, “it’s my treat.”

Once the waiter comes back with the wine, Harry tells him their order before Louis changes his mind. The waiter pours out their wine then writes down their order before he goes back to the kitchen.

“Here’s to another win Mr. Styles,” Louis says as he raises his glass of wine to Harry’s and they cheers.

“Thank you baby,” Harry says before sipping his wine.

“Do you ever get nervous in there,” Louis asks over the rim of his wine glass.

“A little, if my argument is shaky. Depends on the case I guess.”

“Was the McKenzie case difficult? You spent an awful lot of time on it.” Louis said a little defeated. 

“Parts of it was a bit complex and stuff I had never worked on before so I had to do a lot of digging.” Harry said taking a long sip of wine.

Truth is the case was pretty basic. The real reason he spent most of his time at the office was because Cole had just returned from Japan and he claimed he missed Harry’s cock. Harry was just too weak to say no to him.

“But enough about me Lou,” Harry whispers wanting to change the subject. “You look breath taking,” he says honestly as he starts to kiss Louis all over the side of his face. He turns Louis’ head so they lock eyes blue to green. He kisses Louis lips slowly which leads to small sensual pecks. “I love you so much,” Harry says before he kisses Louis’ nose and gives him an eskimo kiss. Louis giggles, “I love you too.” “No seriously I love you so much it hurts me,” Harry says with longing in his eyes as he looks at his husband. Louis is speechless looking at his husband and his heart breaks a little. Here in front of him is his perfect, successful husband that he is positive is cheating on him. They stare at each other in silence until their food arrives.

“MMmm baby you were right this is so good,” Louis moans as he eats a bite of his steak.

“Here try a bite of mine, you’ll die,” Harry says as he spoon feeds Louis.

“Now I know why it’s so expensive,” Louis laughs “I am so stuffed.”

“Only the best for my baby,” Harry laughs as he rubs Louis’ belly and kisses his neck making Louis giggle. They both finished off the bottle of wine so they are a bit tipsy, which makes them both giggle like school girls.

“Well well well fancy seeing you here Mr. Styles, what are the odds?”

Louis feels Harry freeze slightly as they both look up at the man standing by their table.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us Harry?”

Harry glares at the man then turns to Louis when his face softens, “Louis um this is Mr. Cole Snyder, one of my um more high profile clients,” Harry begins. “Cole this my husband Louis,” Harry finishes looking at him with a pointed look begging him not to say anything. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Louis says politedly sticking his hand out for a shake.

“Ooo Louis arent you just adorable,” Cole says as he grabs Louis’ hand carefully and kisses the back of it. Louis pulls his hand away smiling feeling a bit awkward.

“What can I do for you Mr. Snyder,” Harry asks with a bit of bite in his tone.

“I just wanted to come by to say hello, since I saw you in here. Louis let me tell you I have dealt with plenty of lawyers in my day, and your husband is by far the best I’ve come across.” 

“He is pretty amazing, huh,” Louis says as he smiles at his husband and rubs his arm lovingly. 

“Yes indeed,” Cole looks at Harry with a mischievous look that only an idiot would miss, but not Louis. “Well I’ll let you get back to your date, it was nice to meet you Louis,” Cole says as he walks away.

“How was your meal gentlemen,” the waiter asked when he strolled up to their table.

“It was fabulous, can we get the check,” Harry asks just wanting to leave.

“Actually that gentleman that just left already paid for your meal,” the waiter said with a smile.

It’s safe to say Harry was pissed.

 

\---

“So that was really kind of Mr. Snyder to pay for our meal,” Louis said as he changed into his pajamas.

“Yeah I guess,” Harry says distracted as he was on his laptop going through the emails he missed for the day.

“You work with him a lot,” Louis questions “I don’t hear you talk about him that much.

“What with who,” Harry asks completely tuned out.

“Mr. Snyder,” he asks crawling into bed next to Harry.

“Why are you so interested in him, he’s just a client Lou.”

“He seemed really friendly towards you, like you see him a lot.” Louis just looks at Harry as he lays on his side facing him.

Harry puts his laptop down and looks down at his husband trying to maintain his poker face even though Louis can see right through it. 

“He’s just a friendly guy Lou, it’s nothing to worry about,” Harry attempts to reassure him.

“He was looking at you kind of funny,” Louis trails off as he looks down dragging his finger across the bed sheet.

“Funny how,” Harry asks with his brows furrowed. 

“I don’t know, like he wanted you,” Louis whispers.

“Stop being so paranoid, let him look. You’re the only guy I want to be with,” Harry says as he kisses Louis’ forehead. 

“Really?” 

“Duh or else I wouldn’t have married you,” Harry says as he strokes Louis’ face. He notices Louis’ slight pout and he just looks so adorable even when he is sad. Harry can’t help himself. He dips his head down and kisses Louis’ lips. At first Louis doesn’t want to kiss back but he can’t help himself either. This is the most attention he has received from his husband in weeks. He kisses back with as much force as he can muster. Harry rubs his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, once he parts his lips Harry shoves his tongue into his mouth. They both fight for dominance as Harry gets on top of Louis. They make out for a bit longer until Louis starts to push on Harry’s chest. “I want to top tonight,” Louis says as he climbs on top of Harry so he is underneath Louis. “This is different,” Harry moans. Louis pulls Harry’s shirt over his head. He starts to lick and suck on Harry’s collarbone then starts to go up to his neck sucking a dark bruise into his neck. He then starts to kiss Harry down his chest. “Oh my gosh Lou,” Harry whines as he puts his hands in the back of Louis hair encouraging him to go lower and lower. Louis gets to the waistband on Harry’s boxers and pulls them down his legs. Harry is already super hard, so Louis grabs his length and starts slowly pumping his shaft. The noises Harry is making can’t be considered human at this point. He stops touching his erection and starts kissing Harry’s thigh when he notices something on the inside of it. He looks up at Harry to see if he is watching him which of course he isn’t because his eyes are closed in ecstasy. 

“Harry?”

“Mmm yeah baby?”

“Is this a hickey on the inside of your thigh,” Louis questions quietly trying to retain his anger. 

Harry’s eyes fly open towards the ceiling, “Where?”

“Right here,” Louis says as he pushes down on it harshly. And with the added pressure Harry could feel the pain of the bite mark. “Ow, Louis! I don’t know it’s probably a bug bite! Relax,” Harry says as he sits up on his elbows. 

“Relax!? You sure you didn’t have somebody else between your legs today, you bloody cheating bastard,” Louis yells as he gets off the bed. 

“Louis what is your problem,” Harry shouts.

“YOU, you’re my problem! I know you’re cheating on me and that just proves it,” Louis yells as he points at Harry’s leg.

Harry shuffles to get his boxers back. “You are so paranoid I can’t even deal with you right now,” Harry says trying to keep up his front. He knows Louis is right but he doesn’t want to admit it because he is afraid Louis will leave him. 

“I saw the way Mr. Snyder was looking at you Harry! Do you actually think I am that dumb?!”

Harry visibly swallows. “You honestly think I would be sleeping with one of my clients behind your back Lou?”

“I’ve seen how you look when you come home late Harry! Your clothes are all crushed up and your hair is always a mess. You never spend time with me anymore. What were you feeling guilty that you got fucked by some other guy that you felt you owed me some of your precious time tonight?!” Louis is full on sobbing letting all his feelings out. 

“Louis why would I do that? I love you,” Harry says walking towards Louis wanting to hold him to calm him down.

“Get away from me! Don’t touch me! If you loved me, you wouldn’t so much as look at another man!”

“Louis calm down okay, please baby,” Harry says with a soothing tone. 

“NO! I know you’re cheating on me! What am I not good enough for you Harry?”

“You’re everything to me Lou, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Then why are you going behind my back,” Louis asks with his voice trembling. 

“I can’t tell him the truth,” Harry thinks, “I know he will leave and I can’t have that. Plus he has no real solid proof.”

“Lou baby,” Harry says as he timidly walks towards Louis to grab his hands, “Sit down please.”

Louis reluctantly sits down on the bed silently crying. Harry kneels in front of his husband and grabs his hands. “You remember how you told me that you want to start a family with me,” Harry whispers trying to get Louis to look him in the eye. Louis sniffles and shakes his head yes slowly. “I want to give you that, I want to give you the world. Everything I do, every breath I take is so that I can make you happy. Why would I want to give that up?” Louis stays quiet. 

“I’m sorry baby, I just love you so much. I d-d-don’t want to lose you,” Louis whispers. “I feel you drifting from me.” 

“I’ll try harder baby, I promise.”

“Okay I’m sorry I didn’t believe you,” Louis says with a broken look on his face.

“Um it’s okay, let’s just go to bed.”

“Alright.”

\----

“Cole ahhh C-C-Cole,” Harry whimpered as Cole pounded into him.

“Yeah say my name you filthy little whore,” Cole moaned out.

Harry was on his back on top of his desk while Cole gripped his hips hitting his prostate repeatedly making Harry see stars. Cole ran his hands through Harry’s hair and pulled with just enough force causing him to let out another moan. Cole leaned down and captured his lips in a sloppy open mouthed kiss. He moaned into Cole’s mouth as he kissed him until he heard the door knob start rattling very violently. 

“HARRY OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! NOW!” 

His husband! Shit!

“I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!”

Then Harry fills with dread as he hears Louis pull out his keys, one of which opens his office door. 

Cole and Harry pull apart and are in the process of pulling up their trousers when Louis slams the door open. It’s late so no one else is at the firm but the three of them, thank goodness. 

“Louis I can explain,” Harry says quickly.

Louis runs over to Harry grabs him painfully by his hair and throws him against the wall. Louis is small but he is still pretty strong. 

“I fucking knew it,” he screams as he continues to slam Harry against the wall and smacks him in the face. 

Cole grabs all his stuff and gets the hell out of that office not wanting to deal with this. 

“LOU stop! Stop! I’m sorry! I fucked up!”

“Damn right you fucked up Harry!” Louis looked absolutely furious. “I knew you were lying to me!” Louis knees Harry in the balls and he falls to the floor holding his crotch. Now he really feels like throwing up. 

“L-Lou baby, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it. I swear I didn’t mean it.”

“Then why did you do it?! Why were you cheating on me?”

“I don’t know baby because I’m weak,” Harry says trying to let the pain pass from his groin area.

Louis starts pacing in the office catching a glimpse of a photo of them on Harry’s desk. He picks it up and hurls it at the wall, hearing the glass shatter all over the floor. Harry flinches slightly.

Louis stares at the broken picture on the floor. It’s a photo of them smiling and holding eachother, looking so in love. 

“I want a divorce…”

“No,” Harry whispers shaking his head, “No Lou please don’t do this.”

“No I’m done, it’s obvious you don’t care about me anymore,” Louis says as he starts to cry but he is trying to stay strong. 

“No Lou, please. Don’t divorce me, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.”

Louis just sighs, “Goodbye Harry.” 

“No! Louis Styles, don’t leave me! I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” Harry screams at Louis through his tears.  
\---

“I’m sorry Lou, I’m sorry.”  
Louis wakes up and sees Harry whispering in his sleep. He must be having a dream. 

“I didn’t mean it, I swear.”

“What? Mean what,” Louis thinks.

“Cole meant nothing to me..” he whispers again as he tosses in his sleep, looking like he is about to cry. “I didn’t mean to sleep with him Lou.”

Louis felt the knife of betrayal pierce through his heart. His greatest fear had become a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! Feel free to drop a one shot prompt as well :) x


End file.
